Please stop calling me Poison Ivy!
by 917brat
Summary: What if during the last battle with Voldemort Harry woke up his mutant ability? What happens when after the battle, exhausted and still healing not the less he is sent back to his so called family? What happens when his 'family' decides they have had enough of Harry's freakishness and sale him to a certain mutant hating scientist to be experimented on? What happens next?
1. Chapter 1

**Please stop calling me Poison Ivy?! Ch1**

Summary-What if during the last battle with Voldemort Harry woke up his mutant ability? What happens when after the battle, exhausted and still healing not the less he is sent back to his so called family? What happens when his 'family' decides they have had enough of Harry's freakishness and sale him to a certain mutant hating scientist to be experimented on? What happen next? Harry Potter/X-men crossover.

I do not own Harry potter or X-men nor do I make any money off of either one of them.

 **CHAPTER ONE**

Harry wasn't sure exactly how long he had been fighting, all he knew was that he was nearly completely exhausted, on his last leg and already pretty badly injured from all the fighting he had to do to just get to where he was. Worst yet the person he was supposed to be fighting for lack of other words looked as fresh as a daisy.

Not that Harry would every call Voldemort a daisy to his face…unless he want to tick him off….or insult him…or just get a good laugh at the look on his face if he did….Okay yes he would call Voldemort a daisy to his face with a smile on his face as he did so. He'd just make sure to dodge the torture curse the dark lord threw at him before he did so.

Harry shook he head at his thoughts and began thinking that the blood lose he had was starting to make him slightly insane if that was what his mind decided to lock on to. When what matter really at the moment was the final battle, the one that would most likely decided the fate of the wizarding world in Britain at least, was about to take place and Harry was pretty much literally standing on his last leg having been fighting for his life for a while now, while the exact opposite could be said for Voldemort. Still he wasn't going to let the stop him he was going to be the stubborn Gryffindor he made himself be to the very end; even if his inner snake was trying to bite him for it.

Much to Harry's irritation, Voldemort only looked amused at him as he raised his wand to fight him; obviously please at the battered exhausted state of his enemy. He obviously thought that this would be an easy fight, on that wouldn't take long in the least bit and one that could be won with little effort on his part.

If what hadn't happen next happened, and if he hadn't been so over confident in his own victory, then maybe what he thought would have come true would actually have come true. But instead the dark lord decided to take everything he saw at face value everything. Like for example, the exhausted, bloody sight of his struggling foe.

Seeing this Voldemort lazily raised his wand back towards Harry. Taking no note of the fact that Harry seemed to be concentrating on something deep with inside himself, pulling every last bit of his energy out to fight for the life of those he called family and with the hope that with all of this being over once and for all he Harry could be free.

It was while pulling everything, every last single dreg of energy he could muster, trying to get ready for the fight he knew that was before him Harry felt something with him snap. A snapping which came from somewhere deep in his body, deeper even then where Harry knew his own magical core rested and it's snapping caused agonizing pain to tear through Harry's body before an energy Harry was sure he had never really felt before to pour through his body. Which sadly, for Harry at least, seemed to cause even more pain to tear its way through his already batter and on nearly on the verge of collapsing, from all the pain it was currently feeling, body.

Harry knowing from previous experience that he wouldn't be able to stay conscious much longer due to the agony he was still feeling staggered forward toward where the smirking dark lord was standing; still not really paying any real attention to Harry, still assured in his easy victory.

Harry taking no mind of this instead focused everything he could on the new energy he could feel. Focusing every last bit of his will all at Voldemort. Doing his best to ignoring the pain that felt, which felt as as if it was literally tearing himself apart and putting himself together in an all new way, to the best of his ability. As he pretty much blindly aimed at his enemy, seeing as best as he could at the moment through tear filled and black spot filled eyes. Hoping that somehow this energy would help defeat Voldemort as his instincts screamed at him that it would be able to.

Doing this Harry pushed every last bit of energy he could feel at the dark lord, focusing only on destroying said dark lord as he did so. Then as the last of energy left him, and as both the pain and the exhaustion that Harry continued to feel, which seemed get only be getting even worse as more time went on, got too much for him. Harry sees thick vines capturing Voldemort, binding him so tightly that he couldn't move an inch before he could even blink, then Harry saw what he swore was something like a tree literally growing out of the dark lord tearing him apart as it does so. Seeing this Harry finally gave into the blissful unconsciousness that was calling him, a small smile on his face as he did so; he was done and he was finally free.

Harry found the smile he had passed out with didn't stay on his face long after he woke up. Unfortunately the agony his body had felt, the numerous injuries, and the bone deep exhaustion did decide to stick around; which really was just Harry luck. The reason the smile dropped off his face so quickly was because when he woke up he wasn't in the hospital wing like he thought he would have been, he wasn't even in the wizarding world at all.

In fact the moment he woke up Harry found out, that to his horror, he was at the hell hole he was forced to call his family's house. And they weren't any happier about the fact he was there then he was; especially when they found out about his changes. Changed that they actually knew about before Harry even knew about them. It seemed whatever energy he had used in the final battle, whatever energy had so suddenly snapped in him, had changed him rather drastic way.

In such a way that Harry found himself tightly locked up in his small room in the Dudley resident with new bars on his windows and even more locks on the door. Not only that it seemed these changes where the last straw for his oh so loving family and they had a plan they swore would get rid of the freak once and for all. The smirks and nasty gleam in their eyes as they informed him of this didn't make Harry feel any better in the least bit.

Though Harry could admit that with the resent changes he had undergone, as well as everything else that he was, that Harry could see how his new looks was the last straw, after all his so called family did do everything in their power to seem as normal as possible. And having a light green skinned, dark green haired and brilliant emerald glowing eyed nymph looking teen suddenly in their house would send them over the edge; especially adding to the fact he was a wizard as well would just make it even worse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please stop calling me Poison Ivy?!**

Summary -What if during the last battle with Voldemort Harry woke up his mutant ability? What happens when after the battle, exhausted and still healing not the less he is sent back to his so called family? What happens when his 'family' decides they have had enough of Harry's freakishness and sale him to a certain mutant hating scientist to be experimented on? What happen next? Harry Potter/X-men crossover.

I do not own Harry potter or X-men nor do I make any money off of either one of them.

 **CHAPTER TWO**

Harry had been at the Dursleys, or at least aware he was in the hell hole called the Dursleys home, for about four days now; though how long exactly he had been there Harry wasn't sure of because he didn't know just how long he had actually been out for. He was hoping that he hadn't been out that long; that at most it had been was a day.

Not that he really wanted to be at the Dursleys any longer then he had been. He knew for a fact he wasn't welcome there in the least bit and that as soon as they had the chance his 'family' would get rid of him so fast that Harry was sure his head would spin; knowing about it or not

SO with that in mind, and added to the fact he was reluctant to admit that he had been there and so very venerable in the hands of the family who loathed anything that wasn't normal, something Harry now knew he would never be. Harry was determined to stick to the fact he had been there for four days at the most and would say he had long since reached overstaying his welcome; had reached it years ago in both Harry and his so called family's opinion.

Still despite that, or maybe it was because of that, Harry was hadn't been able to actual leave the house, in fact he hadn't even been able to leave the small room he first woke up in. And that wasn't from the lack of trying to get out; not in the least bit. But nothing Harry tried, not even his magic or even the new power which he just recently developed, and which he thought most likely has something to do with plants, would respond to him to actually help him get out of anything.

If that was because of the fact they were both too drained to be of use, or something else Harry wasn't quite sure about. Though he did know because of the state his body was still in, which included all the injuries that he had gained during the last battle, that he honestly wouldn't be able to get very far if he ever did get out anyway.

Why he still had all those injures when a lot of the would be so easy to heal in the wizarding world, and just why he had woken up at the Dursleys house, instead of at the hospital wing surrounded by his friends, was something Harry was desperately trying to keep off his mind; if only so he could hold onto some hope.

So in an attempt to keep his mind off things he knew would break him if he continued to thing about Harry did one of the few things he could do. Which were discover and recover as he waited with ice in his bones and fear in his heart for whatever his so called family had planned for him. He knew what ever made them this Happy was going to be a whole new type of hell for him and he was praying that he had recovered or discovered enough to be long gone by the time it came into play.

So far, much to Harry's horror, he hadn't been able to recover all that much making Harry wonder once again, despite trying to keep his mind off of it, if there was something that was stopping or blocking his recover both in body and power.

Before shaking his head not wanting to believe that that was going on and instead hoping, praying, that it wasn't like he feared and it was just because of the pure drain he had put on his power and not anything else. Again trying to keep his mind of it and denying the possibility of what Harry got a sinking feeling was true.

On the other had while Harry hadn't been able to recover much he had been able to discover a lot more. Much of it left Harry feeling like pulling out his now dark green hair, while some of it left him feeling rather amused in an exasperated sort of way.

Just what he had been able to find out in those four days of complete solitary, besides the negative slurs and threats that where hissed though his door, was well first was the thing he had first noticed when he woke up, and probably why his family his family reacted the way they did, and that was his new appearance; though now it knew it in more in detail then had when he had first woken up.

When he had first woke up he had thought he his skin was a light almost unnoticeable shade of green, that he had dark green hair now instead of black, and that his eyes now seemed to glow with just how green they were. Now after taking more time do look at himself and after tearing out an older photo of himself from underneath the floor board to compare his new self to Harry knew more.

For one Harry found that he seemed to have actually gain some height compared to what he had been and was now a good five or so inches taller, bring him to a good five seven instead of the sad five two he had been.

Another thing was that his body seemed to have filled out, not in a bulging muscles kind of wat but in a lean gymnastic like build that scream both speed and flexibility then the near skeleton with a few muscles like he had been before.

Though on that note Harry did notice that before he looked like with enough work he would have been more built like his father with hi broad shoulders and the look of some who could be like rather muscled.

Now he looked more like a male version of his mother with dark green hair, not to mention light green skin, instead of the red hair and pale skin as his mother had been. At the same time Harry really didn't mind this because at least not he looked healthy, at least now he didn't see nearly every single one of his ribs and felt like his body was on a constant ache from the lack of food it had.

Some of the other discovers he had made left him wondering just what happened to him, more so then the physical changes he had under gone. One of these discovers was actually part of the physical changes, or at least was related to them. And that was one of the discoveries he made about his light green skin, and the fact it seemed to absorbed light. Or to be more specific it seemed to take in light which both energized and feed Harry, like he was some kind of plant using photosynthesis. Though with how cloudy it had been these last couple of days, and with where his room was situated in the house Harry didn't really get a lot of sun light to test this out. Which Harry felt was one of the reasons why he wasn't healing as fast as he normal would; why he felt this way Harry was completely sure.

Another discovery that was also linked to some of the physical changes he had notice was his hair, or to be more precise the fact that it really wasn't hair at all but real thin real fine feeling vines that were dark green in color. Harry when he touched these hair like vines felt like they could be more do more, that they were in a more dormant state and resting for some reason.

Again Harry could only feel confused as why he felt this was, and wonder just why he was so plant like, or why his power he had used seemed to revolve around plants for that matter. Along with this Harry also got the rather humorous, near hysterical, thought of wondering if he should start avoid Neville for fear of how he would react to the fact that Harry now seemed to be part plant, and could seemingly control plants as well; if what happened to Voldemort meant anything.

These weren't the only changes Harry had undergone he could literally feel more, but without something to check or help him find out more. And with the injuries and exhausted he was still dealing with Harry really couldn't find out just what else had been done.

Harry was suddenly knocked out of the thoughts of what other changes there maybe when he heard a knock on the door down stairs. Hearing this knock, and the fact that his aunt seemed to be really pleased about whomever was at the door, Harry felt of trill of dread go down his spine he suddenly got the strong feeling that whatever his so called family had planned for him had just gotten here.

This feeling of dread, and the fact every instinct screamed at him to run for his life grew strong heavy steps came storming up the stairs, the almost shrill laughter of his aunt following them up. Hearing this and knowing there was no other way out Harry got prepared to dash through the door that he knew was going to be open soon.

However Harry found out he couldn't do what he planned both because his body was still too injured, not to mention exhausted, and because before he could even try to run through the door he found himself being shot by what he thought was a dart of some sort; knocking he out before he could even really comprehend just what had happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please stop calling me Poison Ivy?!**

Summary-What if during the last battle with Voldemort Harry woke up his mutant ability? What happens when after the battle, exhausted and still healing not the less he is sent back to his so called family? What happens when his 'family' decides they have had enough of Harry's freakishness and sale him to a certain mutant hating scientist to be experimented on? What happen next? Harry Potter/X-men crossover.

I do not own Harry potter or X-men nor do I make any money off of either one of them.

A.N- I am not sure if this chapter is going to stay up. I am not sure if I should split this chapter up so Harry's stay in scientists hold is long and have it drawn out through a couple of chapters so more detail is give. Or keep this chapter up so we can get to the x-men fast. Please let me know what you think. Is this chapter enough information, or should I perhaps have Harry' stay with the scientist more drawn out for both drama and better information?

 **CHAPTER THREE**

Groaning Harry slowly began to wake up only to remember what happened before he had passed out causing him to jerk forward in an almost automatic action and for his previous closed eyes shot open. It was by doing this that Harry realized several things at once. One he was no longer in the his room at the Dursley's, two he was currently chained up in what looked like to be a cell of some sort, three there looked like what to be dried blood on the floor of the cracks of the cell he was in. And then a final thing Harry noticed was the fact Harry's gut was screaming at him that he had just got out of the pan and was now in the fire.

Harry soon found out that his gut feel was right, and got another feeling that somehow who every had put him in this cell had alarms or something similar to that alerting them to the fact that he had just woken up. Why Harry found this out, and felt this way was because not even a minute or two after Harry had first woken up he heard footstep heading in his direction. Before find himself facing some of the coldness, emotionless eyes he had seen outside of Voldemort or dead body. Eyes that told Harry just what sort of Hell he was going to be in soon; even before the man before him opened his mouth the explain it to him.

"Experiment 63 I see that you awake. Good it's easier to get the information I want when you're aware and able to respond. Not to mention more amusement for me this way as well." Here then man paused and looked at Harry with eyes that would have been more in place in a shark. Before continuing once he saw the wide eyed horror filled look that Harry was giving him.

"Ahh I see you already have a good idea what going on. Well, that puts you ahead of several of the other experiments I have used. Already seemed to be trained a bit too that good. But still let me explain further, if only to see the look on your face as everything sinks in let me explain everything to you." Here the scientist gave Harry a smirk that made the already anger Harry really want to hit him, before continuing.

"You see your relatives, who really seemed to loath your very existence by the way, decided to get rid of you after find out that you were a mutant. Though I get the feeling they would want to do this even if you didn't awaken a mutation. They said you've always been a freak the mutation only made you more of one. And boy, am I curious to find out just why they seem to think this, so are several others of my colleges. Luck we're getting that chance to get answers isn't it…Oh it seems I'm confusing you. Maybe you aren't as smart as I thought. Here let me dumb it down enough that I believe you can comprehend…I mean understand just what I am getting at. Your family found out you were a mutant, they didn't like this, and they sold you to us so that we can experiment on you to find out just what is going on and to find a way to help combat the mutant problem that has been popping up lately. We are going to do several pain filled experiments on you until we feel that we have gotten are enough information out of you then we are most likely going to dispose of you. That is if you don't die first….though we have gotten good a prolonging a subjects life so that may not happen. Hopefully if it does we get our money worth out of you. Though I think we will, seeing as you family didn't demand much for you, in fact if we hadn't even brought up any money to begin with they might have even thrown you at us for free. Well sleep well, because I promise you tonight's most likely going to be the last pain free, and experiment free night that you're going to have in a long time." Harry after hearing this dramatically pale and started to struggle in the chains desperately trying to free himself. Much to the amusement of the scantiest in front of him.

"I wouldn't bother trying to do that experiment 63 those chains were made to hold creatures much stronger then you. Not only that but the cell, along with the chains you are in were made to help surpass mutations. SO your powers will not be a big help to you either. Like I said sweet dream."

This said the scantiest turned around and then as Harry watched him pushed a button Harry didn't notice before right outside his cell. Then before Harry could even think to question what was going on a large clear door sprang up in front of the cell then a thick yellow gas filled the room he was in, and as Harry spiraled in to darkness he noticed that the cell he was in seemed to be a lot colder than in had just been as well.

-place

Harry had been in the scientist hold for a little over half a year now and to his disbelieve he found himself, at several different times, wishing he was still at the Dursley's residents instead of at the hell he was currently in. He also realized that the scientist, which he had since named head jackass, had been right about the fact he wouldn't get any good night sleep since the first night there; and that wasn't even a good one but a drugged on.

Ever since he had first arrived in this place Harry had found out what hell was truly like, and had long since proven his gut feeling about being out of the pan and into the fire. In fact the only really thing positive about this place was the fact that the actually made sure that everyone got three meals a day and did bandage up the injuries that they inflicted on you; if only so you could die before they got the answers they wanted from you. But compared to the sheer injuries and with the inhumanness they treated what they called the subjects with the fact they did feed you and patch you up didn't matter much. It was similar to setting someone's house on fire, with everything they had still in it, and then handing them a blanket because it was cold outside. Helpful in a spiting in their face kind of way.

Since he had first woken up in this prison Harry had been though a lot. Enough that he began to wonder if he would have been safer in Voldemorts hands then in the hands of these so called scientists. Before shaking his head, knowing if that he had ended up in Voldemort's hands he most likely would have been dead, or under so many spells that he would wish he was dead. Here at least it did get a small break during the night when the guards were too tired to do anything and the scientists were no longer awake.

In fact it was during those times, when he was forced to pass out or sleep though them, which Harry began to plan his escape. He wasn't staying here and he wasn't going to be a turned into some type of weapon or anything like that like the scientist keep talking about above him when they were working on him. Acting as if Harry couldn't or wasn't able to understand them in the least bit as the talked over him. But like all the other times he had been underestimated, or over looked, Harry took full advantage of this fact and planned his escape from this hell hole once and for all.

So far right now he was at the best shape to escape, both him shape and in mentality. Ge was currently in the best shape that he had been in for a long time, he was mentally ready to leave, and now he had the current ability to help him get out of here the best he could, not only but now Harry had a good idea just how to do it all.

You see during the experimentation that the scientist had put him under Harry had found out one of them was some sort of heat control; however minor that ability was. Still it was just what he needed especially considering the fact that it was because his cell was icy cold was why they were able to control him as much as they had been able to; which Harry figured was because of his more plant like physical appearance.

Staining slightly, fighting back the bad headache that always came when he called up this ability, Harry slowly began to warm up the cell he was being held prisoner in. Feeling his body untense slightly and become more mobile as the room around him slowly began to warm up. Once the cell was warmed up enough for him to actually feel all of his body, and once he had gotten the blood in his body circling enough to get his body mobile enough to do what it needed Harry twisted and kicking up. Literally lifting his boy up into the air before kicking off the wall pulling his wrist towards him. Using the blood that had built up there as a sort of lubrication to get his hands out of the chins they were in.

Thanking whatever god that was out there that both the guards and the scientist underestimated him enough that they didn't bother to put more chains on him or even all night guards like they had in the very beginning. At the same time Harry knew he only had a short window of time, and felt that something big was on its way. So with that in mind Harry took off running heading in the direction he remembered the doors being in; having seen them from the corner of his eyes several time when he was being lead to where the scientist wanted him; not to mention it was in the direction he could feel several different plants in. Now all he had to do was to avoid all the guards and follow his instincts, along with the pull from the plants where to find his way out. 

Harry as he finally left that hell hole he had been forced to live in for over half a year saw a single folder, one with what the scientist continued to call him on the cover. Seeing this and knowing it was about him Harry quickly grabbed it determined to read it a little later to see just what they had found out, as well as just what they had done to him with the experiments. But for now what he really needed to do was run and get as far away from this place as he could, as well as hopefully finding out just where he was as well. Because Harry knew, both with how his guard spoke and what they actually spoke about that he was most likely no longer in England; or any place he was familiar with.

SO with that in mind, and fear and panic leading his body Harry took off at a run heading to the trees he could feel in the distance, a whole forest of them Meaning that once he got there, and got a better grasp of his powers he would have something to defend himself with for a while. SO that in the mean while he could figure out just where he was, what he was going to go and just what all happened to him for that matter.

It took Harry a lot longer than he thought it would to get to the forest and by the time he reached it Harry barley had the energy to find a good resting place to actually stop and read the folder in before collapsing. Though what he did read left his stunned, horrified, and immensely glade he had left when he had.

 _ **Experiment 63 a.k.a experiment 16-12-1-14-20 (Plant)**_

 _ **Name-Harry James Potter**_

 _ **Being- Mutant**_

 _ **Age- at time received 17**_

 _ **Sold by relatives to rid themselves of what they call his freakiness.**_

 _ **Mutant ability- Control over plants and plant like things.**_

 _ **Subject has also show to have plant like abilities himself such as photosynthesis, fine vine like hair that seem to have the ability to grow plants or seeds of plants within them. From experimentation on these it has been found that this can include plants that have the ability to spew or make deadly neurotoxin, poisons, deadly thorns capable of actually pricing metal, hallucinogens, and several other abilities that mess with the mind and senses.**_

 _ **We have found a lot of information about the subject during our latest experiments. A lot of which dealing with its body more than the mutation at the moment for fear of being attacked if we let the subject be able to use the powers it has. Due to this, we have been able to find out that while the subject was born male that we do not think that, that is a hundred percent correct at least not anymore. We believe due to subject's mutation it is no longer fully male but more like a hermaphrodite being both male and female parts, like several different plants have known to be. Though at the same time physically look purely male on the outside. Subject seems to be unaware of this fact.**_

 _ **We believe that subject 63 has the ability to grow any plant that he wants but at the same time must have something to make the plant form. Such as a seed, which is where we believe his hair comes into play.**_

 _ **The subject is incapable of making something from nothing. Fortunately the cuffs we have and the extreme coldness we keep the cell the subject located in has made it possible to surpass the subject's powers.**_

 _ **We have since tried to cut off the subject's hair to help limit the power it has and have found it extremely difficult to do so as we found out from previous experiments with the subjects hair, like some forms of plants learns to adapt from things that have killed it. Meaning the hair like plants adapt in strength every time we cut them before regrowing. Meaning we must experiment with this to find out just what happens and how far the subjects hair can adapt to and if it can be used on the plants that have difficult growing different places of the world.**_

 _ **Experiment 63 still remains stubborn and fights back with us at every turn. Luckily the subject can still not use it's mutation but it still puts up a serious enough fight that it takes more than one guard to be able to bring it in for experimentation and testing. I have heard several of the guards say several different things about experiment 63 ranging from a hell cat, to a freak, to something about putting it in its place. Perhaps I should let the guards have more freedom when it concerns the experiments I mean they do heal up and a little roughing up wouldn't hurt them too much. I'll just have to tell the guards as long as we can do our experimentation and testing without worry that they can rough up the subjects as long as they are not too damaged when they get here. Perhaps this will help with subject 63 willful nature?**_

 _ **We have found a lot of information about the subject during our latest experiments that the hair like vines on the subject head can't live long off of the subjects head. Not only that but we have found that when the vine like hairs share the adaptions with all the others, and that they seem to have some independent thought seeing as when they feel an adaption is to important that all the hair like vines will simple fall out and rapidly regrow with the adaption that was added from the previous ones.**_

 _ **We have done several experiments on subject 63 to see if others can its abilities so far that has been no success but we have been able to find out that subject 63 is highly adaptable to the changes that we have put him through and heals remarkable fast as long as it has the energy and there is sunlight nearby. Further experimentation on just how adaptable the subject 63 is has been ordered by the higher up, along with the order to test just how good is the subjects healing abilities. Can it like some plants regrow certain limbs, or grow other limbs if they are replaced?**_

 _ **We have noticed that there seems to be some changes to the subjects eyes, from what we have been told by those we purchased subject 63 from it used to where thick glasses and had extremely poor eye sight without them. Now it seems that the subject can see just fine, maybe even a little better the average? Why is this does it have to do with the subjects mutation? The first change did seem to repair and heal a lot of the subject's body if what we have been told is lead to believe. But what exactly does that have to do with what the mutation is? Will it be able to other mutations or just itself.**_

 _ **Again further testing is necessary to see just how far the subjects healing can go. Or how high subject 63 adaptability is, is it similar to how his hair is? I have to admit I am curious about this as well and am eagerly looking forward to future experiments with this subject. No matter how diffident and willful said subject may be.**_

 _ **I have decided to look more into the subjects eyes, maybe it's because I continue to grow tired of seeing him stare so diffidently at me, perhaps it's because I can see the disgust the subject feels for me shining out of it eyes ever time it sees me and I am sick of it. Maybe I want to remind the subject where its place is in this particular food chain. But most I think it is because I am still curious about the fact the subjects eyes did heal, and I want to see how far I can push that. Perhaps trying to add some adjustments to then eyes and see if they can be further improved. Just think of all the things that could be done if no one had bad eye sight but the eye sight of something like a hawk. I know I would certain enjoy that, these glasses always get in the way at the oddest of times.**_

 _ **Testing has shown that the subject, like so with several plants take what is best for its own survival and dispose of the rest. By this I mean we have been trying to place several different mutations in to subject 63. It has been show though experimentation with other subjects that these injections are often fatal and leads to death more often than not. So in the spirit of not wanting to loose such an interesting test subject we have so far been very careful with how we have done this. Those that we found have been rejected, or at least do not show, are laser eyesight, fire breath, scales, and wings. Those that look like they have been used, at least in small parts are, hawk eyes sight, mental barriers, immunity to poisons, further advanced healing, minor ability in heat control, and oddly enough the ability to induce peaceful feeling though singing.**_

 _ **We have decided that the subject and its abilities are too valuable to use to try to remove. We are going to use the subject. Both as a resource giver and as a weapon for the government. It has been decided that that at a later date that subject 63 will be made to go through a breeding cycle to see if it's abilities would pass thought to its children which would be easier to control. It will be breed with both male and females that we find will have valuable abilities that we can use.**_

 _ **We well be moving subject 63 to a more secure location, on where the breeding program will begin. I am beginning to fear that experiment 63 in planning on escaping and I will not let that happen. It is far too interesting to let escape my grasp and I have too many things planned for it and its children to even possible contemplate what would happen if it did escape.**_

 _ **But still this is a fear I have; the experiment has gotten braver and looks at me with contentment. I think some of the experiments I have done on it have made it so that security I had first putting up to help hold the subject back are no longer working letting the subject reach part of its powers. In the future I will need to make adaptions to insure that this doesn't happen in the future facility. Maybe perhaps this time I will have it placed with fail experiment that has shown aggressive behavior, though that may interfere with the breeding program I have planned for subject 63.**_

 _ **Still the threats of the guards and the punishment they give the subject when it gets out of line no longest seem to work. So there will need to be further thought of how to keep subject 63 in its place in the new facility. Perhaps some of the more painful experiments, or perhaps the purposeful loss of one subjects 63 future offspring's will help calm it down. The loss of a living subject would be sad, but we can study the dead body further and produce more material like it from subject 63.**_


End file.
